El amor es una ironía
by jpas9304
Summary: Levy y gajeel dos personas completamentes distintas :) agua y aceite por así decirlos :) pasen a leer Narración desde el punto de vista de gajeel


_**Gale 100% **_

_**Disclaimer: **__La canción __**Quien diría **__pertenece a __**Ricardo Arjona **__y los personajes son propiedad de __**Hiro Mashima.**_

_Dejando en claro empecemos :D_

_Comenten si les gusta o no _

_Nota: Esta canción me describe a ellos dos tan diferentes ;) _

Quién creería que al final tu y yo acabaríamos junto es irónico tu y yo, dos polos opuesto.

**Quien diría que el mink****y la mezclilla****podrían fundirse un día...**

Ambos tan diferentes es como comparar un bello diamante con una fea roca, así de diferente somos.**  
****Quien diría****tu caviar y yo tortilla...**

El amor a veces no entiende ni de clase social, ni de color de piel, ni de físico. **  
****Quien diría****parece que el amor no****entiende de plusvalías****  
**

Como describirte que tu un ser perfecto este a mi lado, tan diferentes pero el amor no entiende de razón.

**Tú vas al banco yo prefiero****la alcancía****  
**

Nuestros gusto musicales son opuesto tu escucha música clásica mientras que yo prefiero un rock salvaje

**Oigo Serrat y tu prefieres locomia****  
**Tu mente vuela cuando de romance se trata, a mí eso de romance conmigo no va y sin embargo tú haces lo prefiere un poco.

**Tú vas al punto yo voy****por la fantasía.**

A ti una enana con un gran corazón enamorada de un idiota como yo, el amor no es más que una simple ironía, juntarnos, pero sabes eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. **  
****Parece que el amor****no entiende de ironías**

El día de nuestra boda muchos juraron que tú y yo no íbamos a durar mucho, tus amigos Jet y Droy decían que te dejaría, pero se equivocaron, doce años después se los demuestro que te cuidaría como si de mi vida se tratase.**  
****Quien diría****, ****quien diría****que son años****los que ya llevamos juntos****de la mano****  
**

Aquí en nuestra historia lo que importa es que tú y yo nos aceptemos, nos vale lo que lo demás digan. Con que tú me ames nada me importa y con que yo te amé solo eso importa.

**Quien diría****, q****uien diría****que lo importante****es aceptarte y que me aceptes****como humano****  
**Te amo enana, y que tú me ames a mí es mi mayor orgullo aunque no sea de las personas que suela demostrar afecto, que podrías esperar de alguien que fue criado por un padre rudo.

**Sí que te amo****y que ames es una ironía**

Pero sabes una cosa, me siento completamente feliz que cada día amanezca a mi lado, durmiendo en la misma cama, junto a mí, eres y serás mi mayor bendición.

**Que bendición la mía****despertar junto a ti cada día**

Yo un simple herrero y profesora de literatura en verdad que lo único que tenemos en común es que nos amamos.**  
****Yo trovador y tu estudiante****de economía**

****Tú amante de los libros y yo parezco bruto herrero, eso que solo se preocupan por su trabajo.

**Tú con los números yo con****la filosofía**

Todas esas diferencias, todo esos gusto tan extraños pero aún si te amo.**  
****Y aunque suena imposible****en teoría**

De todos modos donde manda el corazón no mande nadie más.**  
****Al amor le importan poco****las utopías**

La gente murmulla por la calle que tú y yo somos una mala combinación, al carajo lo que la gente opina yo te amo.**  
****Dice la gente que tú y yo****no hacemos compañía****, ****por ser agua y aceite que ironía****  
**Pero nunca han pensado que si fuéramos iguales no tendríamos nada de especial.

**Si fuésemos iguales que apatía****  
**Te imaginas yo con tus mismos gustos o tú con mis gustos, nos aburriríamos, nuestros temas de conversación serían los mismos. Que aburrido, yo te prefiero así.

**No tendríamos de que hablar****cada siguiente día**

Doce años junto a ti, doce años amándote, doce años de relación, dos frutos de nuestro bello amor, doce años estando a tu lado, caminando de la mano y protegiéndote.**  
****Quien diría****, ****quien diría****que son años****los que ya llevamos juntos****de la mano****  
**

Nadie creería que nuestra relación se basa en que nos aceptamos como somos unos simples humanos que cometen errores y si haberme casado contigo fuera un error, sabes sería mi bello error.

**Quien diría****, ****quien diría****que lo importante****es aceptarte y que me aceptes****como humano****  
**

Te amo y tú me amas es mi vida perfecta, una vida donde el amor trato de juntar el agua con el aceite.

**Sí que te amo****y que ames es una ironía**

Que bendición despertar a tu lado, como lo hago ahorita, ver tu dulce rostro, acariciar tu suave piel, llena mi vida por completo.

******Que bendición la mía****despertar junto a ti cada día...**

Te amo mi mayor bendición Levy gracias por darme esos dos hermosos hijos.

_Comenten si les gusto :3 jejeje hay veces que mi mente se vuelve loca y escribe unas cosas XD_

_Acepto críticas, tomates, pailas, comentarios jejeje :D_

_Me despido :3 _


End file.
